Warped
by LostCause1011
Summary: Gina finds herself in the warped world of the Joker. Is he there to save her or destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

(A:N/ This is my first try at a TDK fic, let me know if you like and want me to continue.)

I knew I was breathing my last bits of air when the cold metal pressed to my lips. I had done the wrong thing, said the wrong thing one too many times. I didn't cry and didn't scream, as I stood, my back pinned to the wall brick wall, with no escape but in a body bag. If anybody found my body.

"What you got nothing to say now?" He snapped, laughing slightly, "You got nothing to say now, bitch." I didn't answer him, I knew better. It was a trap, a trap that I found myself caught in on numerous occasions. I felt the edge of his knife cutting into the corner of my lip, coppery blood dripping down my mouth. "Say something!" He screeched. What did he want me to say?

"Dad, please-" I murmured, my lip cutting more as I spoke. He was finally going to do it. After nineteen years of threats, and he was finally going to kill me. No one was going to help too, she was too deep into hell. Too deep into the Narrows, where nobody called the cops, at least not the good cops.

I was going to die in the dirty alley he had brought me too. It was only a couple blocks from our rundown apartment, he said we were going to the store. But some how along the way I had set him off. I had set him off bad.

"_Dad please_" He mimicked, and his arm jerked upward, slicing my cheek wide open. I suppressed the scream, but still cried out pathetically into the night. My face was on fire and there was so much blood. "Don't Dad me! You're no daughter of mine." The glint in his eye told me that he was more than just drunk,

He dropped me to the ground kicking me. I refused to make a sound. Refused to plead anymore. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction in my final moments of life. He lifted me back up, put the blade to the other corner of mouth. "Tomorrow you'll be on the news. Joker's Latest Attack." He laughed, "I'll go down, identify the body. And that's it. You're nothing. I won't even be a suspect."

"You know, I, uh, really don'**t** like _copycats_." The voice came out of know where. Was I hallucinating? No, my fathers face paled, and he spun around. I allowed myself to slump to the ground, I was so tired. Leaning forward, I looked down at my hands. Blood dripped into my palms in morbid pools. I heard my dad shouting, and another man speaking in almost a whisper, all words were lost to my ears.

My vision was blurring, but I struggled to stay awake. I didn't want to die. I did the first thing that came to mind, pulling off my zip up hoodie, and pressing it to my face. I settled for resting my head on my knees, to tired to hold the hoodie myself. My dad wasn't shouting anymore. I didn't want to move my head to see if he was coming back to finish the job.

Soft hands tilted my head upward, definitely not my fathers. My father had hard calloused hands from years at a dead end construction job. My vision was blurred, and I couldn't make out the mans face, as he pushed back my hair. I heard him sigh, but that was the last thing I remember, before fading into complete darkness.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my cheek, I jumped slightly, and my eyes flashed open. My eyes met with the darkest eyes I had ever seen, which were enhanced by the kohl circles around them. I was face to face with the Joker. "Oh, my god." Was all I said, staying perfectly still as he chuckled, before continuing what he was doing. Wait what was he-OW. He pierced a needle through my cheek, he was stitching my face.

"You didn't, uh, pick the _best_ time to wake up, doll face." He said, as I took in his painted face, and grungy green hair. He wasn't wearing the purple suit or the gloves, just a white under shirt and the pants. It was weird to say the least.

"Why-"

"It's bes**t** not to talk", he interrupted, "when somebody is sewing your mouth. It makes it _difficult_." I was captured by the emphasis's he made in sentences, like he thought about each word carefully before he spoke. I was silent from then on, until he finished and cut the string. "Didn't mommy and daddy ever teach you not to go walking into dark and scary alleys." He teased me. I bit back a snort of laughter. His eyes narrowed slightly, "Or maybe you're used to the big and the bad?" His eyebrow arched.

"What?" I said stupidly, wincing as the stitching tugged. He didn't answer, just stood and stretched his arms above his head. There was silence for a minute before I asked, "Why did you save me?"

The Joker looked down at me, his body towering over me, "You're little '_bf_'" he used air-quotes mockingly, "was going to blame me for killing you."

" He's not my boyfriend." Did I have a death wish? Why was I conversing with the number one psychopath in Gotham?

"Well," He chuckled, "Uh no, not anymore. He's dead."

I bolted upright, my eyes widening, as the Joker laughed harder. "Really?"

"Really what?" He asked, as if he had no clue what I was talking about.

"He's really dead?" I tried to keep the hope and excitement from my voice.

"Yes he's _really _dead." The Joker cackled slightly, watching me. I think he was expecting me to freak out, to cry, or try to run.

A small smile crept onto my face, as I thought about the meaning to this. I was free from him, actually free. No running away and him finding me, no calling the cops and them being dirty. He was dead and I was free. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't respond when I thanked him, just left the room after staring at me for a minute and walking out the door. I heard the door lock behind him. Fear trickled up my spine, but I suppressed and ignored it, like I had done so many times before. It was the only way to survive.

I realized my hoodie was gone, but I was still in my long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. I was about climb into bed when my dad had pulled me from the house. He had been screaming obnoxiously about how he needed milk and booze. He didn't let me change, I barely was able to put shoes on. Speaking of, those were gone too.

I realized he wasn't coming back after sitting and staring at the door for an hour, I think, there wasn't a clock in the room. I finally decided it would be alright to get out of the bed and took in the room around me. It was obviously a bedroom, but other than that it was pretty plain, hardwood floor, white walls…well I think they once were. I glanced around the room, until spotting the light switch, flipping it up the room flooded with light.

There where three doors in the room, one leading to a bathroom, one leading into an empty closet, and one leading into the unknown, where the Joker had made his exit. There weren't any windows, but I could feel the AC blow down into the room from an air vent.

I went into the bathroom, which wasn't as disgusting as I thought it would be, stopping before I reached in front of the mirror. Did I really want to look? Yes, I decided. I wish I hadn't. My face was bruised, dark rings around both eyes. I chuckled when I realized my bruises looked like the Joker's face paint.

Turning my head, I got a better look at my cheek. The cut was red and puffy, with lots of little neatly done stitches from my mouth almost to my ear. The stitches stopped halfway up the cut, because the last part wasn't deep enough to need them. It would still leave a scar. Not that I didn't have plenty, at this I tugged down the sleeves of my shirt. The ones from my dad I wore proudly…the ones from me…well those were for my eyes only.

I shook my head, turning away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. I decided to take a nap, and headed back to the bed when I heard the floor creak as I stepped on one specific board. I gently pressed on it again, smiling as it creaked again. Kneeling down, I used my fingernails to gently pry the board back, which it did with ease.

Underneath the floor sat knives, very beautiful knives. I picked up a butterfly knife, that had a smooth dark green handle. I flipped it open, staring at my reflection in slender blade, it was gorgeous. I looked around, as if somebody was going to pop out of no where. I put the board back, keeping the butterfly steady in my hand.

Turning away from the door, I slipped up my sleeves, and stared down at the marks. There were faint white and pink scars that slashed every which way, along with scabbed and peeling cuts that lined my arm with military precision. There was no pattern or method that could be followed, just utter chaos that was topped with sanity. Well maybe not sanity.

I brought the tip to clear skin, dragging it slowly across. I sighed as I felt my skin open. The knife was so sharp, it didn't take much to draw blood, unlike the dinky multi-tool knife I had at home. That had taken several swipes to get a faint tinge of red, but now I already had a trickle running down towards my fingers.

I brought the blade to a new spot and repeated. I did it a few more times, watching with a sick fascination, as the streams of blood crisscrossed, as it dripped from my elbow, down to my fingers. That's when I realized, I didn't have anything to clean up with. Grumbling, I stopped what I was doing, and walked into the bathroom.

Why would a murderer have white towels? Wouldn't they want something that blended with blood? I groaned and settled with running the blade under the sink until it was clean. Then I rinsed my arms off, cursing when they kept bleeding. I tried to use toilet paper, but it kept sticking to my skin as it got wet.

"_Well,_" Stated the Joker, as he appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. He surprised the hell out of me, but I forced myself to turn and face him, staring him square in the eye, "Aren't you the worlds best hostage eve**r**." He finished, grabbing my arm, inspecting the damage and smiling as his finger traced a very old and brutal scar. "Cutting yourself to ribbons, so I don't have too."

I didn't know if he was serious, so I decided the best idea was to keep my mouth shut. I stiffened as he leaned forward, but if he noticed he ignored it. He reached around, closing the toilet seat and pushing me so I fell on the lid. I realized then he already had a bandage in his hand. He already knew?

He hummed comically as he moseyed around the bathroom, dampening a washcloth and dabbing gently at my arm. "So," He started, "Most people try to escape before trying to off themselves."

"I have no where to escape to." I muttered, watching as he quickly started wrapping my arm, before the bleeding started again. It was tight and neat, almost professional, I guess the Joker had a lot of injuries to practice his medical skill on.

He actually laughed at that, "Yeah I've heard that one before." He taped the bandage in place and admired his handiwork. "Did mommy and daddy tell you no**t** to play in the Narrows?" He teased, "Did you get ma**d**? Storm off to meet the **big** _bad_ boyfriend?" He was really amused by himself. I wanted anything to take the smile off his face.

"I live in the Narrows." I muttered.

The Joker stared at me, "Okay, I get it." He said, very sarcastically, "Mommy and Daddy cut off you're trust-fund? Hmmm, had to move to the _ghetto_?" Okay, I was really getting tired of this shit.

"_Mommy_," I snarled, ripping back my hand, "is six feet under, has been for a _very_ long time." I was an idiot, a stupid big mouthed idiot, "and the 'big bad boyfriend'" I used my fingers as quotes, "you killed…" I stopped, chuckling slightly.

"What's so _funny_?" The Joker growled, leaning forward, an intimidating glare in his eye.

"Well he wasn't my boyfriend." I laughed, was I really this insane, to laugh in the face of a killer.

"We establishe**d** _that._" He snapped, "Care to share who Mr. Wonderful was?" His words were light, but his tone was sharp. I knew he wouldn't let me get away with another laugh.

"That," I drew out, calming myself, and staring at the knife that laid on the porcelain sink, "was _daddy._" I almost spat the word, before looking back at the Joker. I could tell that's not what he had been expecting. His tongue flicked to the edge of his own mouth, touching his own scars, that were nearly identical to my own.

He only let the shock show for a millisecond, before his face went blank. No smile, no grin, just blank. He walked out of the bathroom, and I scurried out of him. I noticed there was a bag sitting on the floor. "Get dressed," He said, nodding towards whatever was in the bag, "We've got shit to do."

"What?"

"Well rent isn't free."

**(A:N/What did you think? Review!Review!Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I half expected something demeaning and revealing to sit at the bottom of the bag. However, I was happy to find blue jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. I slid them on, surprised at how perfectly they fit. How did he know my size? It wasn't like my sweats had tags to look at.

After I was changed, I crept out the door, hearing many voices downstairs, all boisterous and definitely male. I didn't hear the Joker, which for some reason made me nervous to go downstairs. The first step made a loud creak, and the talking ceased. They knew I was there, so I made my way down the rest of the stairs, coming face to face with the grungiest looking thugs I had ever seen.

"Why hello, hot stuff." One mumbled, inching closer. His eyes were too close together, his nose far too big, and he gave off the offensive smell of rancid body odor. I nearly gagged as he stood before me, looking as if he thought of himself as a movie star.

I stepped back as he steeped closer, making him grin viciously. Where was the Joker? Was this what he meant by work? I cringed at the thought. How stupid was I to trust a super-villain. "Don't be scared, little girl, daddy just wants to play." The man cackled, touching my cheek. Daddy? I could have puked. I shoved the man back, making him stumble into his friends.

The others laughed, but a mean glare crossed over the man's face. "Fucking bitch." He growled, raising a hand, he stomped back too me. As his hand descended, I stood straight up, ready to take the hit. It never came. A purple gloved hand caught the mans wrist.

"Chuckles." The Joker addressed the man, "Wha**t**, pray tell, are you _doing?_" He had a smile on his face, like everything was okay.

"I was just getting to know the new girl." The man, Chuckles, responded. His voice shook with nerves, as the others backed away.

The Joker started to laugh, "Just wanted to get to know her?" The Joker's eyes met mine, "Do you want to get to know Chuckle here?" I shook my head, "Doesn't look like Gina here wants to know you." Wait! How did he know my name? Before I could blink the Joker had a knife to the man's throat.

The man was blubbering, "I'm sorry boss, I'm sorry."

The Joker ignored him, turning to the others, "Do **not** _touch_ wha**t **is _mine._" He growled, slowly running the blade across the mans neck. The man's cries turned to chokes and gurgles, as the man slumped to the floor. Convulsing, until he finally laid still.

Red blood seeped from his wound, creating a puddle on the floor. The pool ran down the uneven floor, and around my feet. Most people would have freaked out, but I simply stared as the warm liquid rushed between my toes. I wiggled them as if playing in the waves at the beach.

When I looked up, everyone was staring at me, "Get this mess cleaned up." The Joker snapped, to the others, while watching me with amusement. He grabbed my hand in his, leading me back up the stairs, bloody footprints leaving a trail behind us.

He led me into a room, which looked like an office. Papers and blueprints were strewn around the room carelessly, writing was scribbled around the wall. I thought the Joker didn't make plans. "Me and the, uh, _boys_, are going out." He said, looking through papers, "You do know how to, uh, clean, right?" He glanced up at me as I nodded. "Good." Was all he said.

He continued looking through papers, before folding one up and putting it in his pocket, "How did you know my name?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

Grinning, he turned on me, "You want to _know_ why you aren'**t** dead, _yet_?" He asked. I shrugged, watching him as he moved closer. He had me up against the wall, his gloved hand trailing down my cut gently. "_Because_, you **aren't scared." With that he left, calling behind him, "I want the house spotless." I heard him run down the stairs, each step creaking louder than the one before. **

**I waited for the door to slam close before I left the office room. Looking around, I realized the upstairs wasn't really dirty at all. Most of the upstairs doors were locked anyway. I went back downstairs, realizing that my work was really cut out for me.**

**This must be where the Joker's minions resided. Food and garbage was thrown everywhere. Clothes and shoes, lay on the floor. Suspicious red stains made the floor have an almost polka-dotted pattern. I opened all the downstairs doors, before I found some cleaning supplies. By some, I mean a broom, a bucket, and soap.**

**Three hours later, I had four trash bags full of garbage. The floors were swept and sparkled, even though the bloodstains stuck firmly to the floor. The kitchen was clean, which took the longest. I had even went through the fridge, throwing away all the expired food, which turned out to be everything.**

**When I was done, I went back to my room. I didn't know when the Joker would be back, so I made my way for the bathroom. Turning the tub faucet, the water sputtered and groaned, like all old plumbing did. I turned on the shower head, the spray squealing obnoxiously. The water was warm though, so I stripped off my clothes, removed the bandage from my arm, and hopped under the rain of the shower.**

**My muscles relaxed, as I watched the water run off me in a reddish brown haze. The dried blood that was in my hair and smeared on my body rinsed away. I scrubbed my hair, using a bar of soap, since it seemed there was no shampoo. **

**When I turned off the water, I rung out my hair, before throwing open the curtain. Only to give a squeal, and close it again, the Joker's laughter filling the room. "Is there something you need?" I asked, scolding myself for showing weakness.**

"**Nope." Was all he said, neither of us moved. "You gonna stand in there all day?" He asked, his voice filled with amusement.**

"**Are you?" I shot back. That just made him laugh more. I reached out and grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping it tightly around me before opening the curtain again. He pouted at my covered form in a childlike matter, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.**

**I picked up my clothes and walked past him to the other room. Sliding my jeans on underneath without exposing myself to the joker had been easy, the top half not so much. I heard him whistle as my breasts flashed him briefly, before I covered them again with my shirt.**

"**Is there something you needed?" I asked after a minute of him staring, as if he could see right through my clothing.**

**His eyes met mine, and he licked the corner of his mouth, "Um yeah, we need to talk."**


	4. Chapter 4

"About what?" I asked, caught off guard by the seriousness of his voice.

"Well," The Joker started, pausing, as if thoughtful, "I did a little, uh, _digging_, and found some pre**tt**y interesting things about you, _Gina._" I didn't reply, it didn't see any reason to. "At first, it was just ,um, little things, like school records, well in you're case, lac**k **there of." He grinned at me.

"I was home schooled." I shrugged.

"But you did." His grin grew wider, and my heart dropped when I realized what he had found. "You see, your dad's license threw me off, I was looking for Gina _Carson_, when I should have been looking for Gina _**Maroni**_. Little Gina Maroni was pulled out of school in first grade."

I opened my mouth, but couldn't figure out what to say, but of course the Joker had plenty to say. His smile dropped off his face, as he lurked closer. There was no amusement, just the deadly look in his eye, "**I** don'**t** like _liars._" He hissed, our faces close together. I stood my ground, not daring to look away from his eyes. Weakness does not lead to survival, a lesson I learned long ago.

"You didn't ask. I would have told you." I said, keeping my voice steady, even though my insides were shaking. The sharp click of a knife springing to life made my blood freeze.

The metal pressed against my unmarked cheek, slipping into the corner in an unpleasantly familiar way. "Would you like to, um, _redeem_ yourself?" He said softly, I simply stared, "Well start sharing."

"My mother was a Maroni. I was illegitimate, she married my father when I was seven. She died when I was 9. I never found out the name of my real father." I said bluntly, not flinching as I felt blood trickle down my chin, or as the blade continuously dug at my lip. He lowered the knife, staring at me, his tongue flicking at his scars.

"So, what's a little mob princess doing with a big mean step-daddy." He mocked, his tone vicious. He wanted to hurt me.

I scoffed, "I'm a bastard child, the mob doesn't give a shit about me. I haven't seen that side of the family in a very long time."

The Joker didn't say anything for a long time, just glared, after a minute he continued, "Well, it's time for a family reunion, don'tcha think." Before I could answer, he was pulling me out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. "Get in." He barked as we reached a van, I didn't say a word.

The car ride was silent, until we pulled into a back alley, the breaks screeching to a halt. "Where are we?"

"Behind Luigi's. There's a meeting in the back." He said, as if commenting on the weather. Luigi's was restaurant known for it mob connections, you only ate there if you knew somebody. Or somebody knew you. "Listen, whatever I, um, _do_. You need to go along with." He looked at me, "Things might get a little _crazy_."

I just nodded and followed him out of the van and into the back. No one was guarding the back door, because, well, nobody was stupid enough to sneak up on the mob. Except, I guess, the Joker. We walked into a kitchen area, behind a group of men watching a little TV screen. My uncle Salvatore sitting amongst them. Apparently the man on the screen took the mobs money.

The Joker laughed, as I stifled a giggle, that man was an idiot. The Joker grabbed my arm suddenly, yanking me along beside him, "I thought my jokes were bad." I kept the scared side of my face away from everyone, since the joker held my right arm.

A black man, eyed me, before threatening The Joker, "I'll take that girl off you're hands too."

The Joker just laughed, "Wanna see a magic trick." He really was crazy, I thought, as I watched him stab a pencil into the table. The black man motioned for his lackey to get him, "Now you see it." He cackled, letting go of my arm as the man came up behind him. The joker grabbed the back of the mans head and slammed him down over the pencil, then throwing him to the ground. The pencil disappeared from the table, and from where I stood I could see the tip sticking out the mans eye. "Tada!"

He had their full attention, so he sat down in a chair, grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to him. My scar flashed to everyone. The grown men flinched back and stared at my face, as the Joker started talking about killing the Batman.

"If it's so simple why haven't you done it?" My uncle Salvatore smirked.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free." The Joker stated.

"What's you're price?"

"Half."

Everyone laughed at that, "And why would you ever think we'd go for this deal?" Uncle Salvatore chuckled.

"Well, her of course." The Joker smirked, his hand running up my thigh. Involuntarily I shivered, the other men saw it as fear, however that wasn't quite right.

"Why would we care about your whore?" One man snapped.

"Ah ah ah," The Joker snickered, staring at the man who had called out, "Don't let Ole Salvatore hear you calling his niece a whore." His tone was light and playful, scolding the muscular thug. All men's eyes were on me, and the Joker turned to Salvatore, "Don't you remember little Gina?" He asked, caressing my cheek, as my uncle and I stared at each other across the room. "She looks much better after my little, uh, **modifications**." He traced a finger lightly down my stitched up cut. What? The it dawned on me, he wanted me to act like a hostage.

I sent a pleading look at my uncle, hoping that would suffice. I don't think the Joker understood my standing in the mob. "Kill him." Salvatore snapped, I guess it worked.

As everyone jumped the Joker pulled back, "Ah, ah, ah." He taunted, jumping up, and pushing me back to the door. Opening his jacket he revealed several grenades, attached to strings. He shook the strings, "Let's no**t** _blow_ things out of proportion."

The black man stood up, shooting a look at me, before glaring back at the Joker. "I'm putting the word out. 500 Grand for this clown dead, a million alive, so I can teach him some manners."

The Joker turned to the others, "Give me a call when you decide. Here's my card." He pulled out a regular Joker card, before backing away, pushing me out the door. Once we were out the door, he dropped the strings and pulled me all the ay back to the van.

Instead of getting in, he pressed me up against the van. Before I could ask what he was doing his lips met mine. "The was _great" He grinned as he pulled away, walking around to his door. Did the Joker just kiss me?_


	5. Chapter 5

The house was empty when I got back, the house still spotless, as if nobody used it. The Joker was mumbling about something, and walked into another room. I awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, not sure of what to do. It was ten minutes before he came back in the room, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Where is everyone?" I asked casually, hoping not to sound too nosy.

"Dead." He replied, not paying much attention to her, just staring at the piece of paper. "Listen, _babe_, I have some minions to gather, so why don't you… do whatever just don't leave." Before giving me time to reply he was out the door again.

Groaning I walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV. I stared in shock as I saw my face staring back at me on the screen. It was an Amber Alert. Someone put out an Amber Alert for me? Who would do that? A reporter was yammering on about my father's body being found and my 'relatives' were hoping for my safe return. It dawned on me that this was the work of Uncle Salvatore. But was he really worried, or was this against the Joker. If I had been a real hostage I'm sure the Joker would have killed me as soon as he saw it.

I flipped the channels, settling for some show, about people being stranded on an island, named Lost. I must have fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes I was watching Sesame Street, it was the next morning . I turned the TV off, just as the front door slammed open.

The Joker strolled in with 4 men trailing behind him, a white man, two bald headed African Americans, and the last one stuck out the most. He was black, his hair twisted in to thick braids, that stuck to his scalp, and big bug eyes that had malice in every look. I instantly knew not to let myself be caught alone with him.

"Well, _Gentle_men, this is it." He said, in a loud voice, turning as if showing off a grand mansion. He stopped and looked at me with a grin. "Gina, come meet the boys." He urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. "Isn't she something?" He said sweetly, his tone confusing me greatly. "Memorize her face." He told the group, "Everyone knows what she looks like." All the guys nodded, the bug-eyed one looking my up and down more than the rest. "Good." He smiled, and it suddenly dropped into a glower, "She's off limits, you touch her, you die."

Turning to me, he pushed me towards the stairs, his look telling me to go upstairs. I complied, walking up slowly, trying to hear a few smidgeons of their conversation. But all was lost to me when I closed the door behind me. There was nothing in the room to do. No books, no magazines, no TV. So I settled for curling up under the covers and dozing back off.

I don't know how long I slept, but I awoke to a scream. I bounded out of the bed and threw open the door, without a second thought. I was greeted by the Joker dragging a man dressed as Batman, his feets and hands tied, up the stairs. I knew it wasn't Batman by the sniveling and crying he was doing, I really didn't blame him though, he was most likely about to die.

The Joker saw me and grinned, nodding in me over to him, as he got the large man up the top step. The man's eyes caught mine and widened. "Gina! I saw you on TV." The man murmured. "Please help me, please help me." The man begged to me.

"What you want her to die in your place." The Joker laughed, suddenly a gun was staring me in the eye. My heart began to race, but I forced myself to keep calm on the outside, staring the Joker in the eyes. The man was blubbering over his words, "Actually," The Joker grinned to the man, "I kind of like having her around, _you_ not so much.

The Joker lowered the gun and kept dragging the man into one of the rooms that had been locked the other day. I followed him in and watched as the Joker strapped the man to a chair. The Joker got out a camera, humming as he fiddled with the stand, until he focused it on the man.

"What's you're name?" The Joker asked.

"Brian," The man sniffled.

"_Brian_," The Joker chuckled, "Are you the real Batman?" He asked seriously again.

"No." The word was soft and pathetic. I refused to show pity for the man. If I knew what to do to survive than it was keeping your mouth shut.

"_No_. Then _why_ are you _dressed up_ like him?" The Joker gave off a wild laugh, ripping off the man mask and jingling it in front of the camera for all to see.

"It's a symbol," The guy's voice tried to sound strong. What a dumb fool. "It means we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." A very dumb fool.

"But yes you do." The Joker said gleefully, "**Yes.** You. Do." He started touching the mans cheek in a mocking gestures, making soft shushing noises, before patting his cheeks and laughing. "Look at me, Brian." The man didn't "Look at me." Again nothing, the Joker backed up, his face going serious "**Look at me.**" The Jokers voice went just down right scary.

The man's eyes instantly pooped up to the Jokers, but the Joker had no more to say to him. Instead he picked up the camera, talking about the craziness Batman created, "For every night the Batman doesn't turn himself in people will die." His eyes met mine, "Who knows maybe I'll even find that _Gina girl, everyone seems to be looking for." His eyes went back to the screen, as he gave off an awful laugh, before swing around and stabbing into the man. Continuing until his screams died along with him._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was woken up by the Joker shaking me, "Get up, get up, get up!" He crooned, laughing slightly. I groaned and rolled over looking up at him. "We've got a lot to do today." He stated, in a sing-song voice. He pulled me to my feet, and pushed me towards the bathroom.

There was a long floor length purple dress hanging on the door. It hung low, to expose some cleavage, but not too much. I picked it up and found the flaw, the back was completely exposed. "I can't wear this." I murmured softly, hanging it back up.

"Um, _yes_ you can." The Joker stated.

"But…the back is…"

"What, are you a prude?" The Joker teased, but I shook my head sadly. "Then what's the problem?" The internal struggle was obvious, and he was watching me with great amusement. I turned away from him, and lifted my shirt above my head. There was silence. I didn't dare turn around to see the disgust in his eyes, as he took in the dozens of tiny long scars that crisscrossed across my back, some disappearing into my jeans.

A soft finger, traced up the biggest one, that curled from my left shoulder, down to my right hip, before it disappeared underneath the hemline. "What did he use?" The Joker asked, his voice different from what I had ever heard before. It was almost human.

"A bullwhip. It used to be a decoration, something my mother had gotten when she went to Australia or something." I muttered. He traced another scar softly, and I shuddered from the touch, but not in fear.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, and before I could say another word, his lips were on my shoulder, trailing kisses down the scars, before he turned me around to face him, as I pulled my shirt back down. His eyes held no malice, no anger, no amusement. They held something else, something I couldn't describe.

His finger traced the stitching on my cheek, "Can I look at you?" I asked abruptly, I could have smacked my self.

He laughed, "You, um, _are _looking at me."

"No, I mean without the face paint." He stared at me for a long second, before handing a washcloth over to me. I had him sit on the toilet seat, and turned on the faucet.

It took a while before the white, black, and red stopped smearing around his face, and the natural creamy skin tone shined through. I rung the washcloth out, watching as the murky gray water ran down the sink, before continuing to wipe his face clean. We didn't talk the entire time, he just watched me curiously as I cleaned away the makeup.

I couldn't help but stare when I was done. The Joker shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. He was gorgeous. His eyes were a soft golden brown without all the dark rings around them, and his scars were only faint lines that peaked out from his lips.

"What?" He snapped, suddenly standing. Reaching for the tub of white paint that sat on the sink. My arm reached out to stop him, and I held his gaze for a moment.

Before I realized what I was doing, I pressed my lips against his. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I certainly wasn't expecting him to kiss me back so passionately. He pressed me up against the wall, his hand twisting in my hair.

Suddenly he pushed himself away, "Get ready, we don'**t** have _all_ day." He said, his voice husky and rough, before he left the room, I heard the bedroom door slam behind him. What just happened?

My thoughts ran wild as I turned the shower on, peeling off my clothes and the bandages from my arms, and hopping underneath the steamy jet stream. I scrubbed at my hair, smiling as I found vanilla scented shampoo in the shower. I scrubbed myself clean, and peered carefully out the shower to make sure the Joker hadn't snuck back in. He hadn't.

I climbed out, drying myself off and looking in the mirror. I rummaged under the sink until I found an ancient bottle of gel, and started fixing my hair, so it covered my cut on my cheek. I was happy to hind long purple gloves hanging with the dress to cover my arms. I slipped on the clothes, all a perfect fit, before going out into the bedroom.

The Joker barged in, stopped and whistled, "Well don't you look _great._" He grinned, tossing me a makeup bag. "Do you're make up in the car we have got to get moving." I looked at him, then down to my bare feet, then back to him, only to find him holding a pair of black heels in his hands.

I barely finished strapping them on before the Joker started dragging me from the room, all the men dressed in suits. We left the house and the Joker helped me into the passenger side door, before scuttling to the drivers side.

I didn't ask where we were going, and I didn't recognize anything except to know we were headed into the rich part of town. We pulled up to a big mansion and the men started loading their weapons and putting on clown masks. For a rich mansion it really didn't have that good of security. The one guard it did have was old and pudgy, and the Joker surprised him from behind. He led us to an elevator, pushing the guard in front of him, we got in, pressed a button, and the door dinged and came to a stop.

I heard tons of voices on the other side, as the door started to open, "Made it!". The Joker exclaimed as he kicked the guard forward and started shooting at the ceiling, screams were sounded everywhere. "Good evening, _Ladies_ and Gentlemen!" He announced, the other men going to other spots in the room, waving their guns around. "I've only got one question," He smiled, spinning to the crowd, "**Where's** Harvey Dent?"

No one answered, so the Joker repeated himself, turning to different people around the room, dragging me along with him. An old man stood up to him, and the Joker gave him a malicious glare. "You _know_ you remind me of my _father._" He brought a blade to the man's mouth, "I **hate** my father." The Joker growled.

"Wait, stop!" Came a females voice, as a tall woman made her way to the Joker.

"Well, _hello, beautiful._" The Joker said, moving a hand to slick back his hair, dropping my hand to walk towards her, his men surrounding me with gun. "You must be Harvey's _squeeze._" I felt a pang of jealousy as he called her beautiful, but it vanished as I saw him lift a knife to her face.

He told her a story of how he carved his own face for his wife. "But now!" He grinned, "I have my own new _squeeze_." He looked at me, and the girl's eyes followed, widening drastically, "Little Gina Maroni. She was, oh, **so**, _lost, and I was there to find her." The girl glared and quickly kneed him, and he went back stumbling and laughing, "A little fight in you. I like that."_

"_Then you're going to love me."_


	7. Chapter 7

Batman appeared out of no where, hitting the Joker so he dropped his hold on the woman for a minute. The Joker laughed, as the fight continued, Batman hitting numerous thugs that surrounded me. One minion grabbed Batman, and I watched the Joker stomp his foot and a blade shot from his shoe. In one swift movement, the Joker kicked Batman, impaling him with the blade. He jerked the blade out and stumbled back laughing hysterically.

That's when the Batman saw me. The Missing Maroni. He lunged out of the cronies grasp and dived for me, grabbing me away from the other men. I didn't know what to do, the Batman was saving me, but that was the last thing on my mind. I couldn't leave the Joker. The Batman was leading me away, telling me I was safe now, when gunshots and breaking glas sounded through out the room, while the other woman screamed again.

"You've go**t** _five_ seconds to let her-ah, **go**." The Joker growled, holding the woman over the broken window, dangling over a deathly drop.

The Batman hesitated, before growling, "Let her go." Not particularly the smartest superhero. The Joker did just that, laughing as the girl screamed as her body dropped. The Batman let go of me, leaping out after the girl, leaving the Joker laughing behind. No one made a sound, as the Joker waltzed up to me, grabbed me roughly.

"Come on, dollface." He snarled, shoving me in the direction of the door. We used the stairs this time, as we dashed back to the van. Once in side the men removed their masks. The creepy bug-eyed man, The Joker calls him Bugsy, was driving. The Joker yanked me into his lap, "_You were perfect,_" he nearly purred in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine, but my stomach churned as Bugsy glanced back at me in the mirror. The look was unnerving.

"I still don't get what you want me to do." I grinned, turning to him, anything to look away from Bugsy's stare.

He smiled, licking one corner of his mouth, "I, uh, wan**t** you to keep _doing_ wha**t **you're, uh, doing." He knew that wasn't the answer I was looking for, but he simply quirked an eyebrow, and grinned even more. Suddenly sirens and lights came from in front of us, and I nearly died laughing when they sped on by. The Joker gripped me even tighter around the waist, chuckling himself. We pulled up behind the house and everyone piled out.

The Joker ushered me upstairs, saying he had things to deal with he'd be back later. He walked behind me as I went up the stairs, giving me a little shove into the room. I was left in confusion, as he closed the door behind him, as I often found myself when it came to the Joker. He drove me crazy, It was like one minute he's ...almost nice, while the rest of the time he's...well, the Joker. I heard shouting from downstairs, the door slammed, and the van's engine roared to life outside.

Peering out the window, I saw the Joker, and the three other cronies, Bozo, Grumpy, and Giggles (all Joker appointed names). My heart stopped cold as I watched the Joker drive away and realize the Bugsy was still in the house. My breathing quickened, and I scurried to go lock the door, but I was out of luck. The door locked from the outside, and the Joker had the key. But it was okay right? Bugsy would have to be crazy to try anything. The Joker had warned them right? He'd be so dead. I didn't hear footsteps, or anything. I waited, propped up against the door for an hour, without a single sound being heard through out the house. I came to the conclusion, that he had left as well, after a while. Allowing myself to back away from the door and curl up onto the bed. I was exhausted even if I didn't want to be. I closed my eyed for a split second and was asleep in less than that.

I felt someone play with my hair, while I slept. It was light and soft, and I grinned against my pillow, "Joker." I murmured, and the hand stopped, footsteps pattered away from the bed and I heard the door close. I drifted off asleep again, without a second thought. Only to awaken again as I felt the Joker wrap his arms around me and rest his lips against the nape of my neck. I didn't say his name, for the fear he'd run away again, and went back to sleep.

Except he was gone again when I woke up. The van wasn't outside. I was alone again. He didn't come back that morning. A bag of food and water bottles were at the foot of the bed. No note. He didn't come back that afternoon, of that evening. I watched the light sky turn to black, as I simply waited. I dozed off, only to wake up and wait some more. My mind raced with thoughts. Had he abandoned me? Was he going to leave me here to rot? He wouldn't have left the food if he was.

I didn't understand, and it left me unhinged. I needed the Joker. The Joker needs me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was another day before I heard life in the house, footsteps downstairs. He had comeback for me, I knew it. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting with a grin, as I heard footsteps trail up the steps. It was him, no crony dared to come up here.

The footsteps stopped outside the door, hesitating. Then the person chuckled. It was definitely not the Joker. The door swung open, as I jumped up from the bed. Bugsy glared maliciously at me from the door. "Wh-what are you doing up here?" I cursed myself for sounding weak, "Joker's not going to like this." I shot, hoping silently I didn't sound to pathetic. I was getting to used to the Joker's protection.

Bugsy laughed, entering the room and shutting the door behind him. "The Joker got himself caught." My heart dropped into my stomach, "I don't see him breaking out of Arkham anytime soon." He took another step, catching my wrist as I made a move for the bathroom. "Why does he keep you around? Hmm?"

He shoved me towards the bed, and I fell back onto it. He pinned me down before I had a chance to run. "You must be one hell of a whore." He groaned into my ear. His hands fidgeted with my clothing. I kicked, and screamed, but the Joker didn't bound up to save me.

I cried and fought, something I vowed never to do under attack. I fought to keep what I had protected for so long. The one thing I still had. My virginity. I kicked and punched, bit and spat, until a knife went to my throat and he took it anyway. I laid limp, becoming an empty shell, the knife tracing along me, biting at my flesh. He moaned and groaned, violating me continuously, until he was finished. Hot sticking liquid shooting onto my face crudely, as Bugsy just laughed.

"Well that was fun." He smiled, kissing me roughly, "But the cops are coming, so I can't stick around." The glint in his eyes was pure evil, "Neither can you." The knife he held, the one that he traced zigzags of red along my body with, found itself wedged in between my ribs.

Gasping for breath, as he yanked it out, wiping my blood on his jeans. He left me there, laying on the bed to bleed out. I was sinking into unconsciousness when the downstairs door banged open, and footsteps thundered in all directions. The door opened, but all I saw was black.

**The Joker's POV**

I watched Gordon walk out of the interrogation room after ignoring his demand on the whereabouts of Dent, "What the good cop _bad_ cop routine?" I chuckled as Gordon look back at me.

"Not exactly." Of course that's exactly what it was. As soon as he left the room, the lights flickered on and my face hit the table. Batman of course.

"You never go for the head first," I scolded, putting a hand to my head, "It makes the victim all _woozy_." His slammed down on my hand is if to prove my point, "_See_".

We talked in circles, like most interrogations go. My thoughts weren't on the conversation, but on the girl back in my room. Gina. I didn't like the fact that she was in the house alone. No, I didn't like that one bit.

"You're garbage who steals for money." The Batman spat, his voice in the same annoying gravelly tone he had adopted.

"Don'**t** talk like on of **them**," I spat, "You're not. To them you're a _freak_. Like me." I looked over at the two-way mirror, before looking back at the Batman. "They need you now, but when they _don't_" I traced a scar with my tongue, "They'll cast you out." I smiled, "Like a leper." I added joyfully. It was so easy to toy with the man behind the mask. "See I', not a monster, I'm just…_ahead of the curve_."

I laughed as he cracked, throwing punches, slamming me around. I cackled, and instigated, as he fell into the so easily made plan. And when I threw in the bit about Dent's girl, oh did he get mad. "Where are they," he would shout repeatedly. Jamming the door, to throw me around a bit more.

"You've got nothing!" I laughed, "Nothing to threaten me with."

That's when things went a _little less according to plan. "That's where you're wrong." The Batman stated, leaning down before me. "We might not have Harvey and Rachel." The Batman grinned, "But we have Gina." Oh no, that would just not do._

"_I'll get her back." I taunted, smiling. _

"_No," The Batman growled, "Because if you don't go away for kidnapping Dent." I almost laughed, was that all they were charging? "We've got you on the torture and rape of Gina Maroni." The laughing stopped. The what? _

"_Is that what she said?" I asked, silently cursing myself for brining my guard down._

"_She hasn't said anything." The Batman growled, "She was nearly bled out when cops found her. She hasn't woken up yet." Before I could say anymore, the Batman had me back up in the air. "Where are they." I rambled off the addresses. I switched them of course. If he had my girl, I'd kill his._

_I sat in the interrogation room, another cop coming into the room. The Batman was long gone, off to rescue the wrong person. But I couldn't find enjoyment out of it. The torture and rape? I had only been in jail for a day. Apparently my faithful minions were less than faithful. I was already imagining their deaths in my heads._

_I would get her back. I would kill my men, and get her back. Oh they were going to die alright. "I want my phone call." I crooned to the pudgy cop. I needed to get out of here._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hums and beeps of machinery fluttered around me, as if a soft lullaby to keep me asleep. Sleep held me prisoner, amongst the darkness and nightmares. I had been through my share of tragedies, yet I had never been so scarred as I am now. Maybe not physically, but my mentality had suffered a heavy blow.**

**I could hear nurses bustling in and out, but couldn't muster enough strength to open my eye lids. Until soft hands fluttered around my face. I whimpered trying to move away from the hands, but I couldn't move at all. My eyes blinked open briefly, and I saw enough to know I was surely dreaming. "Joker." I murmured, his face clouding my vision, decked out in nurse garb and bright red hair. Sleep captured me yet again.**

**Joker's POV**

Her eyes opened, and my name past through her lips, before her eyes closed once more. She looked horrible, and it made my blood boil. My rage boiled over when she whimpered from my touch. My strong fearless girl, was a normal cowering human. This was not good. Her face was bruised, and there where stitches randomly scattered along her body, connected by one large cut that swirled and curled around her body. Somebody had their fun. I was sure to have mine.

I picked up the folder that was on the end of her bed. My blood boiled more. All her previous visits to the hospital had been logged. She must have fallen down 27 flights of stairs, or so the paper said. Apparently she woke up from nightmares and had to be sedated, screaming about bugs. The doctors thought it was brought on by torture at my hand. When the word rape leered up at me, my hands balled into fists. Brutal bruises, cuts and bleeding. I ended up throwing the folder on the ground and watching the pages scatter on the floor.

The whole hospital was in chaos. Harvey Dent was already out, all that was left was to get Gina, and watch this place burn. I scooped her into my arms, ignoring the whimpering, and letting her fingers curl around my neckline, clinging for dear life.

I held her close, as I ambled down the steps, Giggles and Bugsy following my trail. Each denied knowing anything about Gina. They claimed the house had been raided by the time they got back, they apparently never saw Gina. Bugsy I believed. I hated to say this, but I trusted that he was a loyal minion. He followed my rules. Giggles, however, I wasn't so sure about.

We made it out the door, and I hit the detonator. The first bomb exploded. Hit the button again. The second one exploded. Hit it again. Nothing. Damn gadgets. I hit it repeatedly, trying to hold Gina to my chest with one arm. The bomb exploded, and we ran as the rest of the hospital crumbled behind us.

The bus moved as soon as we got on, and I saw every seat was taken. Everyone's face was staring up at me in wide-eyed shock. I walked up to two men in lab coats. "I'm, um, _sorry_, but are _you_**patients**?" I asked lowly, giving a little smirk as I still held Gina in my arms. They shook their heads no. "Then, _maybe_," I started, "you should get **up**, and let someone who needs the seat have it, hmm?" They scrambled to move. I laughed, as the stood in the back, and I laid Gina down in the seat. I snatched a jacket a man was holding, bundled it up and placed it under her head.

The bus drove for a while, as I sat down next to Gina, mindlessly playing with a strand of hair. Every time we'd hit a bump, she'd whimper and squirm, until my hand touched her face again. I looked around to see everyone staring, "_Is _there something the class would like to **share**?" I mused, looking around the school bus. Nobody answered, "Now, um, don't everyone talk at once." I chuckled, before my eyes landed on a nurse, who was watching me, without fear.

This could be fun, I thought, as I stood up, making my way towards the petite woman. She must have been fresh out of nursing school. She did not smile, nor frown, as I approached her, just kept her eyes on me, as I kneeled in front of her. "What'cha staring at?" I mocked, grinning broadly. 

"She was my charge." The girl muttered, glancing at Gina's form that was barely seen from her point of view. "The only victim to ever survive you." That made me laugh, an honest to god laugh, "And you're being nice to her."

"Wha**t** can _I_ say," I grinned, "I'm a complex guy." They didn't need to know the truth. I got back up and sat down next to Gina again. I saw our destination approaching, so I went to pick Gina up, but to my pleasant surprise, she was staring at me with a sleepy smile. "Why hello there, _beautiful." I smiled softly at her._

_She started to smile back, when Bugsy interrupted from the drivers seat. "We're almost there boss." I nodded to him, and felt Gina's fingers grip my skirt hem. Looking down at her, I saw her eyes cloud with fear, as Bugsy continued to talk about the plan, and who's going where. As he talked the fear in her eyes intensified. _

"_Go back to sleep, doll." I murmured softly, "You're safe now." I made sure she was the only one to hear the last part, no one needed to think the Joker went soft._

"_Bugsy!" I snapped harshly, and I watched Gina flinch at the name, so I placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked up at me in the rearview mirror. "Change of plans, the hostages go with Giggles and the others, I need you to drive Gina and I back to the house." Bugsy looked alarmed, and slightly afraid. While Gina shook like a leaf at my sentence. So Bugsy was the one. How interesting. _


	10. Chapter 10

My mind blanked as **he** started talking. The Joker had told me to fall back asleep, but how could I? With that monster only a few steps away? I felt the Joker lift me into his arms, when the bus came to a halt. I heard murmurs and whispers, as I was carried off the bus and set in another car.

I peeked my eyes open, watching the Joker situate himself next to me, "Drive Bugsy." The Joker snapped coldly. I closed my eyes again, before I had a chance to see the man of my nightmares. The car bounced and jiggled as we made are way down the road. I drifted off along the way, so when we got there I was softly nudged awake.

The Joker helped me sit up, and led me out of the car. I flinched when I came eye to eye with Bugsy, but I turned my head away. The Joker caught my gaze, and his dark eyes hardened. He grabbed my hand and led me inside a house I had never seen. We were on the outskirts of town, surrounded by fields and hills. "Meet me in the living room, Bugsy." The Joker nearly growled, "I need to talk to Gina."

Bugsy didn't ask questions, just sent me a quick glare that made my blood run cold. I was pulled into another room, where a bed and a dresser resided. The Joker dropped my arm and paced around the room, his fingers going for his hair and his tongue darting to the edges of his mouth.

"I need you to tell me who did **it**." The Joker said softly. I looked away, but his hand grabbed my chin and pulled it back towards him, "_Look_, I know what, um, happened." He muttered, still looking directly at me, "I'm almost positive I know who did it." I tired to look away, but he moved back into my gaze. "_Who_ did **it**?" His voice was demanding and powerful, I couldn't help but flinch.

What was wrong with me? He had already told me, my strength was why he kept me alive. Now I'm weak and pathetic, how long did I figure he'd keep me around. The hands dropped from my face, and the Joker sighed. I was boring him, he was getting tired, he would probably kill me soon. That's when he hugged me.

I stiffened slightly, the Joker was really hugging me. I melted into the embrace, fingering the collar of the nurse's dress he still wore. "Tell me." He murmured into my ear.

I sighed, nuzzling my head into his neck, "Bugsy." I whispered back, trying to keep back the tears, but I felt a few leak from my eyes, and disappear onto the Joker's painted neck.

"That's what I thought." He muttered. Pulling back and walking towards the dresser. In a hurry, he dug through and pulled out his usual purple suit and changed in front of me. I didn't blush and turn away, but stared in awe. He was built. I didn't think the Joker would have muscles, but he donned a six-pack and had biceps and forearms men wished they could build. He turned and saw me staring at him and smirked. He went to say something, as he buttoned his shirt, but shook his head and turned away.

Throwing open the bedroom door the Joker shouted, "Oh Bugsy!" His voice sounded cheerful and full of joy as I watched him skip over to the living room, where Bugsy was sitting on a fold-up chair. Bugsy made a move to stand, but before I could blink the Joker shot him in the foot. "Oh no, no, **no**, we can't have you going anywhere." The Joker chuckled, ignoring Bugsy's moans, as he ran around him, wrapping him with duct tape.

"Boss, I" SMACK! The Joker slapped a piece of tape over Bugsy's mouth before he could finish.

"Ah, ah, ah, _this_ is no**t** the _talking_ par**t**. _This_ is the _listening_ par**t**. Got it?" The Joker was no longer singing, laughing, or skipping. All humor had left the clown and it was a very scary sight. Bugsy nodded fearfully. "Now, when you came to work for me, I told you a rule. Do you redeemer the rule?" Bugsy nodded repeatedly, "and what was that rule?" Bugsy shouted through the tape, but I couldn't understand what he said. "I **said**," The Joker emphasized, bringing out a blade and touching it to the mans cheek, "you **touch** _her_, I **kill **_you._"

The Joker turned to me, and beckoned me closer. When I got within his reach he pulled me to his side, "Does she _fucking_ loo**k** un_touched_ to you?" The Joker growled. Bugsy didn't make a peep, until the Joker stabbed the knife into his knee. As he pulled it out he continued talking, "Listen, Bugsy, you've been a great minion, done everything I've ever asked…until I got locked up for a night." He stabbed the other knee, Bugsy's muffled screams vibrating through the tape over his mouth. "Then you not only _touch_ her, you_ break_ what is **mine**_._" The Joker ripped off the tape, and Bugsy held back his cries. However, the Joker stabbed his hand, causing him to scream out again. "Got anything to say for yourself?"

Bugsy looked up at us, and as if he had nothing to loose spat, "Fuck you and your whore." Unfortunately he had something to loose.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The Joker grinned, pulling the knife out of his hand, Bugsy's eyes clouded with fear and pain. "You look nervous. Is it the scars?" The Joker crept closer, "Wanna know how I got them?" Bugsy tried to look away, but the Joker grabbed his face, "I had this girlfriend, and she was **gorgeous**," The Joker glanced at me, before turning back to Bugsy, "and I had this friend who was, _untrustworthy_ and **a fiend**." He told, giving Bugsy a pointed look, "You see, I went out for a day, and when I get back I find my _friend_ making my girlfriend do _things_. Hurting her, touching her, **breaking her**."

The Joker closed his eyes, before grinning and looking down at Bugsy again, "I freak out, throw my friend off her. You know what my friend says to me?" Bugsy didn't offer an answer, "He said '_Why so serious_', and he caught me, held a knife to my face, '_Why don't we put a smile on that face_', but the blade in my mouth, and," He stopped, this was the part he carved his victims face, and killed them. "You don't get it that easy, Bugsy, my friend." He smiled, only cutting only half an inch at each corner of the mouth. "No, you see, **you get what my friend should have got."**

**Bugsy had blood dripping from his lips, and his eyes looking around widely. The Joker grinned, wagging the knife in the air. With a sudden jerk, the blade came down and hit the chair. It took me a second to realize that he had not only impaled the chair, but Bugsy's more manly parts. As Bugsy screamed in pain, the small cuts at the edge of his mouth ripped wider and wider, until Bugsy's cries became whimpers. Then the Joker pulled out the knife and did it again. The scream was less high-pitched this time, and his mouth ripped wider, as he bled profusely onto the floor. His cries died, and with one swift motion another knife lodged itself into Bugsy's neck.**

**The Joker turned to me, with a crazed kind of grin, but I wasn't scared. I inched towards him, until I was close enough to cling to him, "Thank you." I murmured.**

"**No one touches my things." The Joker grumbled, before hugging me back.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Joker took Bugsy's body around the back of the house, dumping it down into the cellar. He showed me the upstairs of the house, which he told me was for me only. There was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, bedroom, and an extra room. "For whatever you want to do with it." He shrugged. At the top of the stairs there was a door with a lock and a peephole, meaning I had to let people in, they couldn't just let themselves in. I appreciated that aspect.

"Thank you." I smiled, looking around at everything in awe. While I was looking around, the Joker rest his hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Was all he said, removing my hand and looking around himself. "Listen I've got some business to attend to. But I'll be back. Keep the door locked, I've got a key, and there's a spare in the kitchen." He went to leave, before turning around, he opened his mouth before closing it again, then shook his head saying "I'll see you soon."

It wasn't soon at all though. I wanted to slap myself for trusting him again, as I watched the clock pass 1:00 in the morning. At least he had stocked the fridge before he left. I jumped at every creak and moan I heard. Rushing to the window every time a car came.

I hated how insecure I had gotten over a matter of two days. It was going to get me killed. I watched some television, which was in the living room, when I noticed something. There was pictures hanging on the walls. Pictures of my mother and I. Pictures of me as a kid, as a baby, as a teenager. Books from my room were neatly on the shelves of the room, while movies were stacked by the TV. He had brought things from my old home here.

I fell asleep somewhere between two and three in the morning, only to be awoken by the Joker's laughter. Grinning I sat up to greet him, only to be disappointed. There on the TV was a clip of the Joker, causing chaos in Downtown Gotham.

"The city can finally be at ease, now that the Joker has been captured," A newswoman announced, "The search for Batman is still on, however, and there has been no new leads."

The man sitting next to her took over, "In other news, Salvatore Maroni's body was found this morning, it seems he shot his own driver and caused the fatal crash he died in. Some say the suicide was caused from the devastation of loosing his niece, who has still not been found after being taken again by the Joker moments before the hospital was bombed."

I turned the TV off. The Joker was locked up. I was alone again. My heart beat widely, and my breathing became irregular. What if someone came, what if it happened all over again. That's when it caught my eye. The green butterfly that had met my arms before sat tauntingly on a shelf.

Without thinking I grabbed it, flicking it open without hesitation. Gracefully I slid the sharp blade of the unmarred flesh of my arms, watching the blood bubble across the cut. The next one was deeper, so the blood seeped out quicker. He had left me again, I thought, tracing my skin, slicing over the marks Bugsy had left.

When I was done, both arms dripped blood all the way down to my finger tips. I didn't bother cleaning it, who would see anyway. I was alone, I would always be alone. I laid on the couch, watching the blood soak into the upholstery. I fell asleep watching the Joker's smiling face on the screen.

I woke up, and the sky was just starting to turn pink. When I got up, the dry blood pulled against my skin as it stuck to the couch. I walked around like a zombie, eating, sleeping, cutting, repeat. I lost track of days, because I'd only stay up for two hours at a time. It didn't matter. I was alone.

One day, I was sitting on the bed, slicing at my legs. My arms were too covered, so I had moved to various other places, such as my stomach, legs, and across my chest. As I was carving, the downstairs door slammed and I jumped. It was finally happening, someone had come to do what Bugsy had. Without thinking I threw myself to the floor, army crawling under the bed, clutching the knife in one hand. Footsteps made their way up the stairs, and I heard the door open. Was it the Joker? He had the key. I didn't trust myself to move. Anyone could have gotten it from him.

Whoever it was walked through out the entire upstairs peering into each room. When they reached the bedroom, I trembled with fear. They walked around the bed, and then sat down on the bed with a sigh. Dust fell from the underside bed frame, and before I could stop I sneezed.

The person was suddenly off the bed and peering at me. "Wha**t** are you _doing_?" The Joker asked, with a bemused smirk on his face. I scrambled out, launching myself at him, and clinging onto him for dear life. "Did you miss me?" He wasn't wearing his make up or his usual purple garb. He looked so _normal._

"I didn't think you were coming back." I whispered, and the Joker pulled away. His eyes raked over my body, taking in the dry blood that had coated my limbs. I hadn't bothered showering in days. His eyes went to the knife in my hand and he groaned.

"I knew I left that somewhere." He muttered, taking it from my hands and putting it in his pocket. "Come on. He led me out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, "Clean yourself up." He left before I could respond.

I turned on the water, waited for it to get warm, before hopping under the jet stream. He wasn't happy, I knew he wasn't happy. Did he not like me anymore? Was he annoyed by my actions? Was he going to kill me? Was he going to…Bugsy's brain flashed through my head. That's what was wrong. He thought I was disgusting.

I suddenly felt dirty, and started scrubbing viciously at my skin. For the first time since the incident, I couldn't escape the memories. I couldn't repress them any further. Tears leaked out of my eyes, as I sank to the tub floor, letting the water drip over me. The tears turned to sobs, and I just sat there, to pitiful to move.

I didn't hear him when he came in. I just knew, because he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. He lifted me out of the tub, and I buried my head into his chest. Without saying a word, he continued to hold me as he laid down on the bed, keeping me close to his chest. My sobs quieted as I listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN:/ I know this is really short, and it's been a while since I've written. This story got put in the OCs from Hell community, so I really didn't have any inspiration to write this anymore. Anyway hope someone likes it.)**

The Joker didn't leave for the next couple days. He stayed around the little apartment, acting like a normal human. He didn't say anything when I flinched at his touch, or when fear showed in my eyes. I knew it bothered him, and I knew my time would be coming to an end if I didn't stop it. We were watching the news, they were covering the Joker's escape and warning all citizens about him. A picture of me popped onto the screen. It was a photo from last year that my neighbor took. She said I was too pretty to be alone and she'd find me a nice Italian boy. I had a fake cheesy smile on my face, and you could see a faint bruise that disappeared into my hairline.

The newscaster was reporting that the search was still on for my body. They had given up on finding me alive. The Joker touched my shoulder, and I pulled away without thinking. "Sorry." I muttered, bowing my head so I could hide behind my curtain of hair.

"What would you say if I told you I could take the fear away." He murmured softly. My heart raced and I thought that this was it, I was going to die. You can't fear anything in death right? _You will in Hell._ My mind mocked me. "I can make it so _everyone_ fears **you**." What? "Become my number one agent of chaos."

"How?" Was all I had to say, and a smile crawled up his face. That's when the training began. In two weeks, I could shoot any target, take hits with laughter, mask all emotion, and conquer all fears. I was no longer Gina Maroni. I was the Joker's new creation, The Joker's Jinx.

I was standing in the bedroom, taking knives and throwing them. They all hit the wall with a loud THWACK and impaled the dry wall. "_Someone's _having fun." Someone said behind me. I didn't jump, or gasp, I just turned slowly, cocking an eyebrow. He was back in his usual suit and make up, he had been out on business. "Got you something."

He led me downstairs, and there tied up was a pudgy old man with a furry mustache that covered his upper lip. "Who's he."

"Thi**s** is Joseph Knott, he's in charge of the _missing_ persons department at GCPD." He grinned, "This is the man who told everyone you were dead. He's why people stopped looking."

The man was crying and whimpering, and the glint in the Joker's eye told me that I was supposed to kill this man. I was supposed to kill him, and do it with a smile. I had thrown knives at dummies, targets, and walls, but this was a new test all together. This was my first murder.

Without saying a word, I walked over to him and ran my finger through his greasy gray hair. "Hey Joe," I whispered softly, making him glance up at me. "Gina, I'm sorry. I thought you were dead, no one survives the Joker." His words came out in choked sobs, and I shushed him.

"It's okay." I smiled, and he looked at me confused, "Gina is dead." The Joker started giggling behind me.

"B-b-but." He stuttered, looking back and forth from the Joker to me.

"Gina died, and I was born." I knelt down to his level, flicking out the green handled knife, "She just couldn't **cut** it, _however_," My grin grew wider as I touched the knife to his face, "I can." With on swift motion I slashed the knife down his face. He cried out in pain, as blood gushed from the rather deep incision. "Are you scared, Mr. Knott?" I mocked, feeding off the laughter of the Joker, "Are you terrified?" He whimpered and nodded, "You should never fear death." His eyes widened, and before he could open his mouth, the knife in my hand found itself slashing across the man's throat, blood spraying across my face as I laughed. His eyes froze, fear permanent within them.

The Joker's arms snaked around my waist, "Well tha**t** was _fun_." He chuckled, his lips against my shoulder, the words tickling my skin. "I do believe you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For the world to meet Jinx. For the world to fear her." I was more than ready, I was pumped. Excitement coursed through my veins, as blood trickled down my body. "You look so _beautiful _right now." The Joker murmured, spinning me around to face him. He pushed back my hair, and before I knew what was happening his lips were to mine.

The kiss itself was amazing. Not to rough, not too soft. It wasn't anything you'd expect the Joker's kiss to be, his lips were soft and smooth, and his teeth nibbled softly on my lower lip until my mouth opened and his tongue could join in. I found myself against a wall, and instead of the fear that Gina was feeling, I, Jinx, was feeling the lust and passion.

When he pulled away, his face paint was a mess. Glancing into the mirror that was in the room, I saw that my lips were smeared in red grease paint, and the blood that had been in perfect splatters, was also smeared around. "It's time for lesson number two." He cackled, as I quirked an eyebrow, "How to dispose of a body…artistically."

Gotham City police found the pieces of Joseph Knott scattered around the city. However it took them two days to find the head, which was impaled on the top of the Gotham Cathedral steeple. There was a lip print on his forehead in purple lipstick, and carved next to it was the word Jinx.


	13. Chapter 13

I felt the power as we loaded up into the van, guns and knives strapped to a person as we made our way to Gotham City Bank. The Joker looked thrilled, bouncing in his seat next to me. He had gotten me an outfit just for today, skin tight green pants and a purple vest like shirt that covered my chest but nothing else really. Make up hastily covered my scars, but they were still visible, luckily the people in the bank wouldn't have the time to notice. I twirled a blade in my hand, absorbing the anticipation, as we drove past the bank, seeing the security officers stand guard. The van stopped around the corner and the Joker threw me a nice leather coat.

"We'll see you in there," The Joker winked at me, "Have fun." I grinned at him, and threw the jacket on, walking with my head held high, as if I was one of the rich that belonged in this side of Gotham. When I got to the bank I walked to the line of people, standing patiently for my queue. Then they came in, guns blazing and screaming.

"Honey I'm home!" I heard the Joker cackle, as I dropped to the floor with the rest of the hostages. "What are you not glad to see me? But it's been _so_ long." I heard his footsteps on the cold tile floor as he came near.

The other men were dragging the manager in front of the Joker, "I won't give you anything!" The manager swore.

"Now, now." The Joker grinned, "Let's not be **hasty**." He walked around the cowering people, and I did my best to act afraid, but really I was shaking with excitement. "Are you _willing _to sacrifice all of these people?" He asked, his feet stopped in front of my face, "Well, well, we've got ourselves a pretty one here." I was yanked up and towards him, and he pulled me up against his body. I tried not to smile, so I ducked behind my hair, veiling my face from the crowd.

"Hey leave her alone." A brave soul shouted, I held my laughter as the Joker shot him dead instantaneously. The Joker was smiling at me.

I felt his hand tighten around my waist, "Any more objections?" He asked the crowd, turning to face the bank manager. "You open the safe, I'll give you the girl. You don't I shoot her in the head, and pick another one." He deadpanned, the manger nodded shakily. The Joker pulled me along with the manager to the other side of the room, still fully visible by the rest of the hostages.

When the man opened it, he was shoved aside, and the Joker made his way to enter, "You said you'd let the girl go." The Manager stuttered.

The Joker looked at him and laughed loudly, then turned to me, whispering in my ear, "You know what to do," then, to the manager, he said, "If you really want her." Pushing me in the manager's direction, he ordered two other goons to start clearing out the safe. I pretended to stumble, clutching my blade, and falling into the managers arm. I heard the man make a surprised gasp, as the knife slid underneath his rib. He looked at me with eyes wide, as I straightened with confidence.

"Oops." I giggled loudly, causing the hostages stare in horror. I pulled the knife out, and he choked, struggling to stay standing. I quickly slashed out, slitting his throat with no hesitation, not flinching as his blood splattered onto me. "Sorry." I told him, though I think everyone knew I had no remorse, as the blood dripped from his neck turning his white collar red. He slumped to the ground, making a gurgling noise before all went quiet. I then turned to my audience and gave them a smile, "Who's next?"

"Now Jinx," The Joker, scolded mockingly as the hostages stared at us, completely petrified. There fear was like a drug, I was pumped with adrenaline. "We have to leave some of the hostages." I pretended to pout before turning back to the people, "But that does leave five or six expendables."

Before I could say anything, we heard the annoying pitch of sirens in the distance, "Aw they came to ruin the party." I groaned, leaning against the Joker.

"It's okay doll, there's always next time." He told me, before telling the goons to pack it up. We took the back exit, and followed the Joker's escape route to a tee. We made it to the van, 2 miles away, without being noticed by anyone. I grinned, as we got in, and the Joker pulled my lips to his. "You were great babe." He told me huskily.

"Weren't to bad yourself." I teased, kissing him again. We were driving away, with no worry, when a car smashed into ours. The Joker pulled me to him and covered my head, as the windshield shattered, an the van started to tip. The van hit the ground, and rolled again, causing me to slam against the sides of the car, when the Joker's grip released. When we finally stopped, I looked around. Nobody else was conscious, I noticed as my vision cleared. The Van was upside down, and the Joker was sprawled on his back on the ceiling. His head was bleeding profusely, and she crawled over to him, pressing a cloth to the wound. The driver was no longer in the car, and the front passenger was staring into space with dead eyes, his neck obviously broken. I couldn't tell if the other two goons were dead or knocked out, but I heard people around the car, trying to pry open the doors.

Money was everywhere, half of it red and sticky with blood. Finally the back door was opened, and a cop stared in at me. "Good lord, it's the Joker." As soon as the statement left his mouth, ten more cops were there with guns.

"Ma'am are you alright?" I didn't respond, just backed away, nearly growling at the man. He stared at me for a minute, before his eyes softened, "Commissioner!" He shouted, and Gordon came jogging up, "I think it's Gina." He told him.

I had no chance to grab a gun, when two cops snuck up from behind, and pulled me through the windshield. "No!" I screamed, and I saw the Joker stir. "No, get off! I'll kill you!" I was weak and weary, and then I noticed that most of the blood on me was my own.

"Shh, it's okay, Gina. We've got you, you're safe now." The Commissioner tried to tell me, but I laughed.

"Gina?" I crooned, smiling wickedly, "Gina's dead remember? You said so yourself. She even got a gravestone and everything?" My smile vanished, "You killed her," I snarled, "I'm Jinx." The man's eyes widened, and he stepped away as I was suddenly handcuffed, and placed into the hospital.

"What are we going to do with her?" I heard a cop ask the commissioner.

"The only thing we can do now. Take her to Arkham, where she can get the help she needs. The Joker seems to have made her go…well…insane." They jumped as I cackled loudly, and saw I was staring right at them. I'll show them insane.


	14. Chapter 14

They wouldn't let me near him. No, not yet. They locked me away, putting me on the low security floor, while my lover was all the way at the top, where the real threats are. It only took the lives of two guards to make them move me to medium security, but I killed two more and they haven't moved me again. Down at the bottom floor I had a nurse named Pam, she came by with medicine and came into my room. Now I have a guard named Bill who slides the little pills through a slot of my steal barred door.

I had been here two weeks, and they still wouldn't let me see my love. I had see some of his goons, I had heard the guards talk about the crazy bastard in passing, but I hadn't caught a glimpse of him. Bill would always mention if he saw him, and whether or not he was in solitary. He tried to be nice to me.

I was disrupted from my thoughts as Bill opened my cell, "You've got therapy." He told me, and I followed him down the hall. "You know, if you opened up and told the doctor what that creep did to you, they'd probably let you go." He told me like he did everyday.

"Oh I can't leave without Joker." I said simply, my slippers scuffling across the linoleum.

He left me with Dr. Robinson, ready for my brain to be analyzed from lobe to lobe. "How are you today Miss Maroni?" He asked in his dull voice, as the door shut behind Bill and we took our seats on the over stuffed couch.

"Gina is dead. I, however, am insane, just like every other day." The tick tock of his clock counted the seconds left until our session was over. It seemed so far away.

"Are you ready to talk about the Joker."

"We talk about him everyday."

"We discuss the fantasies you surrounded yourself with to protect you from your kidnapper." The man sighed, "You can't honestly expect me to believe he did nothing to you when you have scars to prove it." He tried not to stare at the crude scar up my one cheek, the stitches were long gone but little scars from the thread stretched off of the main cut, making it even creepier.

"Do you not like my scars?" I asked innocently, the constant ticking of the clock reaching my nerves. "That's not very nice. Maybe I don't like you're face but I don't stare." There was a bite in my tone, "You know, in fact. I don't think I want you one bit."

"Now, Gina."

"Nope. I really don't like you. I think I'd like to be given another doctor." I said stiffly, crossing my arms and raising my nose in the air. I had set the trap and was begging for him to fall into it.

"You don't get to pick your doctor." Bingo.

Quick as lightning I had the pen from his hand and lodged into his throat, "They've got to give me a new one if you're dead." I smiled, before picking up the phone and hitting the intercom, "We need a clean-up, isle 4." I sang, before heading out the doors. I heard the guards running down one hallway, so I casually dipped down another.

As if fate were on my shoulder, I found myself in front of the lunch room, when it was the high security risks' turn for lunch. All the guards had ran to save the hopefully dead doctor, so all I had to do was shove the doors open. Which I did with a bang. I grinned as 50 pairs of eyes all landed on my and the noise dies down. Then I heard it. That little chuckle in the far corner. My head snapped so fast, you would have thought it would have broken, as I looked eyes with the pale face of the Joker.

His makeup was completely removed, but his scars were still there. "**What **a _pleasant_ surprise," He called smoothly over to me. His voice electrocuted me with excitement. I neared him, and the entire room watched, as if the Joker and I were the King and Queen of this morbid atrocity. I slinked closer, until we were a yard away, and then someone got in my way.

"This your girl Joke?" The behemoth slurred, in a thick unintelligent drawl, "She's mighty pretty." He reached out to me with sausage like finger, tracing my chin.

The Joker didn't say a word, as he moved behind the man. He jumped onto the man with grace, and snapped his neck with ease, all while looking at me. The man's body dropped to the floor and finally the room was in uproar. The Joker grabbed me by the waist and brought me to him, his lips landing on mine for an intense kiss. We ignored the fighting, we ignored the loud whistles and shouts of officers. It wasn't until we were physically ripped from each others grasp, restrained and drugged. But I kept my eyes on him, until my vision went blurry. I was ripped away from the room, and into silence, fuzzy colored shapes surrounding me. I couldn't see where I was or who was around me, then everything went black.

"That's six murders, Grayson." I heard faintly, my head pounding miserably. I didn't dare open my eyes, as I heard them walk around me.

"She's not a monster, Briggs!" An angrier voice sounded, "It's not like Selina or Pamela. This girl was abducted and tortured to the point of insanity." I wanted to object, but I kept still.

"Dr. Arkham gave the order himself, she's getting transferred to high risk. She's in Block A."

"With him!" My heart soared, was it true? Was I going to be placed with the Joker.

"Listen, Troy's a fine guard." The voice softened. Troy? Who was Troy?

"Don't give me that shit." The other voice swore.

"Listen I didn't come here for you're opinion, I'm here for the girl, Doctor." The other voice had gotten impatient, suddenly the straps on my bed were fastening and my bed was being pushed out the door. After a moment of listening to the squeaking wheels of the bed, I opened my eyes.

Lights blinded me, but I face was blocking some of it. A fairly young man, with a five o'clock shadow, and black hair. "Where are we going?" I asked, causing the man to jump.

"You've been relocated." He said stiffly, stopping at the elevator and slid his ID threw the key card. The doors swung open and he wheeled me inside. He hit the 3rd floor button inside.

"Oh, am I a bad kid now?" I giggled, sending him a wide smile. He didn't smile back, he just looked at the scar on my face. "What are you looking at?" I suddenly spat, here I was trying to be nice and he was being rude.

"The Joker do that to you?" It was a question, not a statement, which threw me off guard. Everyone had just assumed. I mean we practically sold the idea when I had been his 'captive'.

"Who else do you think would do something like that?" I asked softly, staring him down with big eyes.

"Oh I know the Joker would, but he wouldn't have stitched it up." The man, Briggs, said. "So I figure someone else did it."

"Anything is possible." I smiled, as the doors chimed and he wheeled me out of the elevator and past two guards, with a flash of his badge. I tried my best to look around, but I couldn't see much of anything but ugly white walls. Then we turned a corner. My eyes were greeted by the eyes of men. Men trapped behind glass walls, some rambling off in madness, others completely catatonic, and even some that looked completely normal.

"New tenant?" A voice called, and suddenly another man stood besides Briggs.

"Yeah, she's in your Block." There was hesitation in his voice.

The other man grinned, and I was reminded of the sickening stares of Bugsy. "Well, I can take it over from here. Briggs paused for a minute, before giving me a sad look and walking away. I had the unmistakable feeling of being thrown to the dogs.

The man continued to push me down the hall, but spun the bed away so I wasn't facing the direction we were going. "So what did a pretty girl like you do to get put in a place like here?" His voice was sickening sweet, I decided to ignore him. I felt his hand on my thigh, that the demeaning hospital gown I wore exposed. I was suddenly aware of how little I was wearing and there was no way to escape.

I kept my eyes ahead, as the man slipped his hand up the gown, as we rolled past crazed onlookers. Then I saw him, sitting in a cell. His eyes caught mine, and he jumped up with shock, as he saw thee man wheel me past. I watched him move across his cell and press himself against the glass, anger filling his eyes as he got a view of the man's fingers and my flesh.

He stopped there, my cheeks burning with shame, but I didn't make a sound. All I could do was stare at the Joker, and imagine I was elsewhere. The man opened the door across from my lover, and wheeled me inside. "Now, when I remove your restraints you're gonna be a good girl a right?" The man asked, and I just stared through him. "Now I can't remove them until you say it."

"Okay." I muttered.

"No, I don't think you understand me." He said again, his fingers suddenly jabbed inside of me.

Bugsy's face flashed before me, followed by my fathers, "I'll be good." I cried. I didn't notice him undo the straps, until I was shoved to the other side of the room and the glass was closed behind him.

"My names Troy," The man smirked through the glass, "I think we're gonna get along fine." He walked away and I couldn't look at the Joker.

I heard him calling my name, "Jinx! Jinx!" But I couldn't look his way. I was defiled in front of him, and it was bound to happen again. "Gina! Please look at me." I sat on the cot, they had provided, and glanced at him. His eyes were filled with overbearing emotions that I could not read. "We're getting out of here soon, babe."


	15. Chapter 15

(AN:/I know it's been forever, but I've had a lot of medical problems the past few months and writing isn't really easy any more. I hope you like this)

Weeks trudged on, and I withdrew into myself. I had gotten what I wanted, oh yes. I had gotten transferred to my lovers block, but I had sacrificed myself to the devil. All the hard work the Joker and I had done, to create Jinx and push away the cowering sniveling Gina, and here she was back again, sobbing in the corner of her pathetic cell. To afraid to look the Joker in the eye, to humiliated to acknowledge Troy on his daily visits. She was weak. She was worthless.

"Gina?" Briggs called softly from the door, "It's time for your therapy, do you think you can walk?" I did not give him an answer; I simply rose and followed him out only to stop outside the Joker's cell. The Joker's empty cell. "Come on Gina."

"Where is he?"

"He's probably in his own therapy session."

"You're lying." I muttered, shaking my head, "He's gone."

"Gina you need to calm down."

"Where is he?" I demanded, looking around frantically, the other cell mates peering through their glass walls curiously. There were two orderlies from down the hall coming towards us with a syringe and a straight jacket, causing me to control myself instantaneously. There was no way to get answers when you are drugged out of your mind.

"Let's get you to Dr. Henderson, she'll answer any questions you have okay." Briggs said calmly, leading me down the overly clean hallways and into a neat and cramped office where a tiny woman sat.

"Miss Maroni, how are you?"

"Where is he?" I demanded as I sat.

Ignoring me she asked, "Are you aware that this is the first session you have not corrected anyone about your name being Maroni?"

I shot her a glare, "That is because you are talking to Gina, would you like to talk to Jinx? Are you aware not many professionals such as yourself survive her wrath?" I mocked bitterly. I wanted to see my Joker. I needed his protection; I wasn't going to survive here much longer.

"I think I'd like to get to know Gina better." Dr. Henderson smiled faintly, "Now how did you and the Joker meet?" That question took me by surprise, usually the doctors started by asking her to talk about the day she was kidnapped, or something along those lines.

"He saved my life." I muttered, tracing the scar he had so tenderly stitched up, "rescued me, stitched me up."

"So he didn't give you those scars?"

"No." I spat.

"Earlier this year you were in the hospital for rape and abuse, are you saying that wasn't the Joker either?" She asked, there was disbelief in her voice, but I could tell she was waiting for me to speak.

My blood started to boil under my skin, this was where all my doctors seemed to die, "The Joker never raped me. The Joker was here when I was being tortured by his minion." I snapped, Jinx was snickering in the back of my mind. Oh, old friend, how I missed you, "If the Joker wanted me, all he had to do was ask and I would have spread my legs with a smile on my face, He never fucking touched me. You may not understand him but I do. He loves me."

"You think he loves you?" She asked softly, her tone filled with pity and Jinx was clawing threw my mind to get out.

"I know he does."

"If he loves you Gina, why did he escape last night," a cold blow to the stomach came out of nowhere, "why didn't he take you with him?"

My fingers traced the fuzzy pink pen on her desk, and Jinx finally immerged. The pen was three inches up her left nostril, making a satisfactory squishing noise, as an alarm sounded throughout the building. "Guess he came back for me." I taunted, ignoring her faint near death moans. I skipped out the door, dodging guards that were running every which way.

Then I heard it, the most beautiful sound ever. Laughter. Evil. Crazed. Laughter. Turning, I saw my clown with his mob of minions behind him, "Hello, Lover, told you, I'd get you out of here" One of the minions dropped a body on the ground, and I nearly jumped with glee to see it was Troy. "Ready to leave this place?" Guards were coming from the other direction, so with a nod, he scooped me up, and we were on our way. Jumping over bodies and under debris, we made our way to freedom. Our mob lessened into a group, and somehow narrowed down to the two of us.

I don't know if he planned it that way, or if he planned on killing everyone after wards, but he led us to a two-seater boat . As we drifted away, I started to ask him how we were supposed to elude them in this when the entire prison exploded. "I love you Joker." I smiled, brightly, realizing that now we might finally be free.

"I love you too, Gina." He murmured, "Call, me Jack."


End file.
